


Problematic MCYT smut !!!

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Breeding Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Size Kink, belly bulge, technically abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Smut fics but they’re problematic :) go away if you’re just gonna tell me to kill myselfOr don’t, I have a degradation kink 🥵
Relationships: Eret/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 302
Collections: Anonymous





	1. ||Requests - Closed||

Hi hello hi Uhhhhhhhhhh I’ve never written stuff like this before but mmm   
  


**Request rules**

What you can ask for-

•Non-Con/Dub-Con

•Incest 

•Piss

•Age gap

•Literally almost anything

What you can’t ask for-

(nothing against any of this, I just can’t write it well-)

•A/B/O

•Gore/Extreme Violence

•Scat

•Vomit 

•Trans (Again nothing against it, I just don’t think I’d be able to portray it well and wouldn’t be doing it justice

**Characters-**

•Tommy

•Tubbo

•Wilbur/Ghostbur

•Philza

•Technoblade 

•Ranboo

•Schlatt

•Fundy

•Eret

•Karl

•Quackity

•Sapnap

•George

•Dream

Updates will probably be infrequent. I didn’t use character tags for a reason and don’t wish for any of this to happen to the actual creators, this is just a work of fiction.   
  
ps. Don’t tell anyone to kill themselves for writing a *book*, we all know what happened to the creator of that one DNF fanfiction. This goes for me or any other problematic mcyt writer. What we’re doing isn’t harmful and we don’t expect the cc’s to actually find this, you’re straight up telling someone to end their own lives for a book that sort of makes you uncomfortable. 


	2. ||Order of Chapters||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I update inconsistently

Ship - title

•Kinks

______________________

  
Phil x Techno - Like Father Like Son

•Incest, underage, biting, size kink

______________________

Ranboo x Tubbo - They’re Soulmates, Your Honor

•Size kink, belly bulge, underage, breeding kink, exhibitionism

______________________

Wilbur x Tommy - Good Boy

•Underage, incest, face fucking, technically abuse, shower sex

______________________

Eret x Wilbur (Not Started)

•Overstim, begging, degradation

______________________

Schlatt x Tubbo (Not Started)

• Abuse, non-con, degradation

______________________

Tubbo x Schlatt (Not Started)

•Dub-con, humiliation, hate sex, overstim

______________________

Eret x Schlatt (Not Started) 

•Hate sex

______________________

Tommy x Tubbo x Schlatt (Not Started)

•Underage, non-con, humiliation


	3. Like Father, like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> [Top Phil/Bottom Technoblade]  
> -Incest, Size kink, Biting-  
> (Some sort of domestic fluff/smut, father/son insest. Phil is around 32-33 and Techno is 13-15.)

Phil knew this was wrong- no not wrong, down right disgusting. This was his son! They’re just dreams though right? It’s not his fault he’s having inappropriate dreams about fucking his 14 year old.

Right right, not his fault. Jacking off to said thoughts after waking up was borderline his fault though.

Philza was pulled out of his own mind by the very same voice that haunts his nights 

“Dad? Are you okay?”

It was just Phil and Techno that morning, enjoying breakfast alone. Tommy was off at Tubbo’s and Wilbur was off who knows where, like most Sunday mornings. Every weekend it just seemed harder and harder not to push the breakfast off the wooden table and tear away the pinkette’s virginity. 

Phil opened his mouth but took a second to reply “Yeah I’m good, just tired”

Techno nodded “Yeah I heard some noises coming from your room, I thought you were having a nightmare but I didn’t want to come in and bother you” 

The older man smiled at this and continued to pick at his food “I remember when you used to burst into my room with that little plastic sword of yours, you’d yell ‘Daddy! I’ll protect you from the nightmares’ haha...” Phil paused again before asking “When did you stop calling me daddy?”

He couldn’t believe that question just slipped out of his mouth. He knew Techno would just take it as a father feeling nostalgic but Phil knew that’s not what he meant- Phil knew that the thought of the boy calling him ‘Daddy’ turned him on beyond belief. 

So when Techno said “Oh I don’t know, I grew up? I..I could call you it again if you’d like, erm- daddy-“ yeah that was definitely it for Phil.

Techno on the other hand, being 14, knew *exactly* how sexual the once innocent word was. He’s been on the internet, he’s watched porn, he wasn’t clueless. The idea of this turning on Phil never crossed his mind but it definitely turned him on. Just like Phil, Techno has had pretty...interesting thoughts about his father. When he first started to discover porn it started off pretty simple, then he found out about incest at the wee age of 10 well then of course he couldn’t keep his own family out of those fantasies and then eventually, it was just him and Phil. 

When Techno saw the way Phil stared at him, it clicked. 

“What, daddy?” Techno asked, a teasing tone very evident on his voice “Is this doing something for you, daddy?” 

Phil couldn’t believe his son was doing this to him, the repeated use of that name made the tightness in his pants almost unbearable “Techno what do y-“ “You weren’t having a nightmare were you?” That question caught Philza off guard but after a brief second he shook his head “You know, I thought maybe you were having a sex dream and fuck did that thought make me wanna jerk off”

If Philza’s brain wasn’t getting all fuzzy he probably wouldve scolded the boy for the use of ‘fuck’. Normally in Phil’s fantasies it was him who was talking like this to an innocent and naive techno, guess he forgot that kids knew a lot more than they let on. However he wanted this to play out more like the thought it would, there was no way he was going to let himself be dominated by a child.

“Y’know, I really should punish you for talking to me like this, I’m your father” Phil scolded, standing up from his seat. The bulge was very evident through his pajama pants and Techno couldn’t help but look “Punish me?” He asked, almost forcing his eyes to look back up at the blond. 

Said blond nodded “Yeah, punish you” he made his way over to Techno and picked up his plate, moving it over to the side and clearing up a space “Get undressed and hop up onto the table, you’re big now so I can assume you don’t need my help?”

Techo shook his head and did as told, making sure to do so quickly as to not keep hi father waiting. All that were left on were his socks as he hopped on to the cold wood. Techno was about half Philza’s size, even while hard, the older male thought it was adorable “Look at you, all riled up for me”

He made sure to lick his hand before slowly wrapping his fingers around the boy’s member. Small, curly pink pubes were barely evident at the base. Techno let out a soft gasp before a trembling moan slipped past his lips, fuck that noise do wonders for Phil. 

As Techno continued to make pretty noises at the slow moments, Phil leaned over and started to place small kisses and licks on the boys neck. It wouldn’t be too concerning if he started to leave hickies- Wilbur was 14 as well and it was almost common knowledge he was fucking around- if not that then he was definitely close to having sex from how marked up he was (Phil assumed it was that Schlatt kid but he didn’t ask questions).

So after that thought, Philza started to suck on Techno’s skin, leaving red and purple marks all over. The child gently wrapped onto Phil’s wrist and whispered out a “pl-please, Daddy-“ 

That little mutter of a plea was enough to make Phil pull away and drop his pants to his ankles. Techno couldn’t help but stare at the males penis like he’d done before but now now it felt so much different since it was actually out. Techno has never seen actual child porn before but he’s seen some pretty small and lanky guys get fucked before so surely his dad could fit inside him. 

Phil gently cupped Techno’s cheek before gently holding two fingers up to his lips “Get these nice and wet for me, baby, so that it doesn’t hurt” He was astounded at how well Techno took his fingers down his throat, how they slipped on his tongue- how the boy didn’t even gag when he hit the back. He could cum just from the look Techno gave him while sucking down his fingers- Techno couldn’t help but wonder how the penis in front of him would feel in his mouth.

“Good boy..” Phil whispered before pulling his fingers away, he watched as the thin line of saliva connecting them to Techno’s lips broke. Techno replied with a breathy “thank you”. 

Without much wait, Phil pushed opened Techno’s thighs with his free hand and lifted one of his legs for better access. The boy’s hole was so pretty, so new, so tight, -and Phil couldn’t wait to ruin that. He slipped a finger in, earning a wince from Techno “I know baby, I know” Phil replied before placing a kiss onto the pinkette’s forehead. 

After giving him a moment, Phil started to move the finger. He was so warm and it was taking everything inside the father not to immediately start railing him. He held back, of course, the last thing Phil wanted was to hurt him. Eventually though, the whined turned to pants, Phil’s cue to add another finger.

“Da-dad- hah, daddy-“ Techno started to moan out as a third finger was added. The child leaned back slightly, placing a hand on the table for support. Techno couldn’t help the loud “fuck-!” That left his throat when Phil hit that bundle of nerves on his ass.

Phil wanted to mess with the boy’s prostate as much as possible but he knew they would just get him to cum quicker and he wanted to spend his time fucking Techno- he wasn’t super cruel however, he made sure to stimulate it once it awhile so the pinkette could feel that amazing pleasure again.

Eventually, after he was deemed prepped, Phil readjusted his underage son’s legs so he could slid in easiest. He pressed a few more kisses to Techno’s neck as he slowly pushed his aching and hard penis into the boy. Philza wrapped his free arm around the slim body, it had a few scars since Techno had always been a really rowdy kid- getting into fights and such. Phil thought they looked absolutely mesmerizing against the porcelain contrast. 

Techno on the other hand didn’t really like the scars he’s gotten from fights or falling or whatever other activities 10-14 year old boys do when they have too much energy and anger in a small little body- but Tommy would always tell him they looked badass so he couldn’t hate them too much.

But anyways, while Phil took his time slowly sliding into Techno, the boy’s moans were only amplified. It stung, but not as badly as it could’ve been. He’s never masturbated with his ass before but he was sure he was about to start.

Phil stopped once he was all the way in his son “Tell- tell me when, baby” he whispered before leaving soft nibbles on the child’s pale skin. His son, a minor- a boy who’s only just started his teenage years. God Phil couldn’t believe he’s allowed himself to think inappropriate thoughts or even let his son seduce him like he has- but holy fuck, Techno had the best body Phil has ever screwed. 

“N-now, hah- now, Daddy-“ Techno muttered after a few seconds. Phil gently dug his nails into the others thighs before thrusting. He started off slow but didn’t wait before speeding up. God he wanted to fill the boy with his cum, watch him lay there exhausted while the semen poured out of him. He couldn’t help himself after these thoughts and before Phil knew it he was thrusting harshly into Techno.

Techno was letting out such a beautiful array of noises, “F-Fuck-! Hng~Daddy-! Pl-hah-more, I wan-want more-“ the boy sang out. He let out a loud yelp as Phil bit into his shoulder harshly- there was most likely going to be a mark left over. 

As Phil continued to pound and bite, he pushed up Techno’s other leg, making him lay onto the table. He had knocked over a glass and it hit the ground with a loud crash but both males were too focused on their pleasure to care at that moment. 

With that angle, Phil started to hit the younger’s prostate dead on. Techno’s eyes started to water as his voice and moans started to crack “I-I’m-“ was all Technoblade managed to whine out, but it was enough for Phil to understand. He wasn’t close yet himself so he shook his head “not-not yet, Baby, hold off a-a little” 

Techo wrapped his thin arms around his father, holding onto his shirt tightly as he tried his best not to cum yet. He wanted to though, reach his climax without permission, but he would rather please Phil by being obedient. 

It didn’t take long after that, the sounds that filled the room and the tightness inside of Techno was enough to bring Phil to where me needed to be “Y-You can cum now darling, c-cum for your daddy-“ With the permission he needed, Technoblade let himself reach his limit. His semen making a mess on his stomach. 

Seeing Techno ruin himself and how he pulsed around Phil’s dick was enough to make the other cum as well. He gave one last harsh thrust and made sure to reach the deepest point he could. Phil road out his ejaculation before slowly pulling out of the young boy. 

Falling back onto the much forgotten chair, he let out a tired sigh and asked “How are..you feeling, son?” To which Techno only replied with pants and whines. His legs were trembling and just how Phil had wanted and expected- his semen was ever so slowly dripping out of him. It was so hot and if Phil knew that Techno could handle it, he’d fuck him again- but he knew the poor boy was too tired. 

Phil stood up from his seat after a few moments and stretched his arms. He looked at Technoblade, opening his mouth to speak before noticing that the boy had passed out. Phil smiled and went to pick up his son and as he turned to leave the dinning room he noticed Wilbur standing in the door way “You guys were having so much fun you didn’t even hear me come in” he spoke 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Uh oh cliff hanger hahahaaaa might totally make a part two!! Had a ton of fun writing this and I hope it lives up to expectation


	4. They’re Soulmates, Your Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Could you do top Ranboo x bottom Tubbo  
> -belly bulge, Size kink,-  
> Basing this before they have Michel, maybe they were discussing it. 
> 
> (Mentioned past Tommy x Tubbo  
> Experienced Tubbo and nervous Ranboo  
> Slight breeding kink and slight exhibitionism)

It didn’t take long after their marriage for the topic of children to come up, Tubbo had been the first to suggest it.

They had been sitting together in a nice grass field, far away from anyone or anything. In Tubbo’s hand was a half made flower crown while Ranboo was struggling with his own.

Tubbo looked at his husband and smiled “Hey, have you ever thought about having kids?” This question caught Ranboo off guard “I think about it a lot, I’ve always really wanted to become a father, be a better influence than Schlatt was” 

Ranboo could understand that, he paused and thought over the boy’s words before setting down the failure of a crown “I don’t know, I don’t really think much about stuff like that” or maybe he had and he’s just forgotten. Ranboo forgot a lot of important things, but he was sure he’d never be able to forget his own son or daughter- just how he’s never forgot about the boy whom he loves “Having a kid sounds fun, yeah we should totally do it” 

Tubbo smiled when Ranboo agreed, after that they sat in a comfortable silence. This was one of their favorite spots to get away, underneath the biggest tree with the coolest shade. 

Breaking the silence, the short male asked “Do you think you could get me pregnant?” 

....What?

“I-I um-“ Ranboo’s face turned a dark purple. Tubbo continued with his thought “I mean, maybe half endermen half whatever, and mooblooms can have children” 

Ranboo wanted to explain that it didn’t work that way, that the boy didn’t have a uterus to even hold a baby in the first place. But instead he said “Do you-you..um, do you want to try?”

The couple haven’t had sex yet, surprisingly, but without discussing it they were both silently happy that their first time could be now- in their beautiful field in hopes of making a baby. Tubbo has definitely had sexual relations in the past however with Tommy, but it had just been grinding and touching. But that just meant he was more experienced than the younger male

Ranboo opened his mouth to ask how they would start only to quickly shut it at the sight of Tubbo unbuttoning his shirt “Hey-Hey Tubbo I should tell you..” Tubbo looked up at Ranboo as he slipped the shirt past his shoulder “Hm?”

Ranboo froze once again. Tubbo looked so beautiful sitting on the grass, sun peaking past the leaves to hit his skin perfectly “I...I should warn you that I don’t think I’m going to fit all the way inside you...” his words sounded so vulgar, making Tubbo laugh softly “Someone’s proud” he replied. Ranboo shook his head “no I mean, seriously, you’re so small and I just, I don’t know” 

The moobloom male snickered again before starting to crawl over “Then let me see, I’ll be the judge of that, Sexy” Ranboo blushed at the name. He went to remove his belt before Tubbo pushed his hands away, replacing them with his own. Ranboo was sure that Toby could hear his loud heartbeat. 

Pulling his pants and underwear down slightly, Ranboo’s already hard penis immediately sprung out. It had to be about 12 inches at least, Tubbo was sure of it. The silence was once again broken by Toby “W-Wow..um-“ he glanced up at Ranboo for a moment, getting a nod in reply of silent consent. Toby gently reached out and ran his hand down the shaft- only barley being able to wrap around it. A small gasp escaped the 8’5 male, making the much shorter 5’5 male smile. 

Ranboo thinks back to the other day after remembering the 3 foot height difference. Tubbo had made a very tired comment about how he’d be able to suck the males dick standing up- this turned the enderman into a stammering mess for a full minute. 

But back to today, Ranboo continued to let out gasps and moans as Tubbo’s small hands continued to slowly jerk him off. He couldn’t help but buck his hips slightly as precum dribbled out of the slit. Tubbo, who’s been on a streak of saying inappropriate things lately, asked his husband “Can I taste it?” God those words alone could make Ranboo cum “if-if you want-“ he replied quietly. 

Tubbo couldn’t actually fit this in his mouth, instead he licked the tip and let the salty taste hit. A soft “f-fuck-“ escaped the tall boys lips as Tubbo started trailing soft kisses down the shaft before slowly licking a stripe all the way back up to the head. 

He couldn’t wait to feel the penis inside of him, Toby wondered if it would make a belly bump. He was still hopeful that maybe, just maybe, they’d actually be able to make a child together. Despite having heard Ranboo’s concern, he was sure that if he tried hard enough he could get the male to bottom out in no time. Ranboo was mostly just scared of hurting him. 

After a few more minutes of Toby’s consistent kisses, licks, and suckles, the warmth on the boy’s penis was slowly pulled away as Tubbo sat up. Ranboo let out a whine that was quickly cut off at the feeling of his husband kissing him. They kissed a lot, whenever and wherever. Once they had gotten scolded by Technoblade after he caught them making out on his porch. The boys had went to ask him something but got a bit distracted- they are just two teenagers in love after all. But despite all of this, the boys could never get sick of the feeling, the softness of the other lips, the way they fit together like puzzle pieces. They’re soulmates, your honor.

Toby pulled away after a bit “Here, pick me up and pin me against the tree” Ranboo was beyond glad that the other had went and taken the lead. He nodded and stood, watching Toby quickly remove the rest of his clothes before doing the same. 

Ever so gently, Toby was lifted and pressed against the harsh bark “Wh-what should I use as lube? I mean, doesn-doesn’t it hurt if I go in dry?” The shyer boy asked. Toby made sure to hold onto Ranboo so he wouldn’t fall, he replied with “Just use your precum, you were dripping buckets not too long ago” 

He blushed embarrassingly before nodding, jerking himself off slightly while keeping an a around Tubbo until his fingers were well lubricated. Slowly, Ranboo pushed a finger into Toby, they were long and made the boy arch his back as he let out a noise that sounded like the perfect mix of a painful whine and a pleasurable moan. He slowly pumped the finger as the warmth inside Toby felt intoxicating. The second Ranboo was sure Toby’s body was ready, he added a second finger. 

This continued until Toby was a shaky messing with four (yes, four) fingers pumping into his ass. The hybrid was quick to find his prostate, stimulating it harshly just so he could continue hearing the beautiful high noises that left his husband.

When Ranboo’s ears were filled with “Cumming- hn~ ngh, fuck- f-nyh~!” He quickly stopped. He had remembered reading a porn book once where the male was denied his orgasm. Copying said porn book, he shyly replied “No, darling, I want-want to you see cumming from being railed, not just from my fingers” Tubbo was definitely shocked after those words left Ranboo’s mouth. He whined but nodded.

Ever so gently, Ranboo slid into Toby. It didn’t hurt, thanks to the boy’s prep, but he did make sure to go slowly. Just how the moobloom expected, his husband was able to bottom out. The pretty little belly bump was very much evident and it was a hard turn on for both males. 

He waited a second before going to thrust into Toby. The noises that filled that field were so loud, mostly coming from the shorter of them. He felt so full and he loved it “pl-please-“ he yelped out “ha-ngh~ harder, Ran-Ranboo, pl-please-“ 

Who was Ranboo to deny his lover’s request?

The male started to speed up, eventually pounding into Toby. The loud whines and incoherent begs were like music to Ranboo’s ears “ah-what a g-good boy-“ that was something said during sex, right? “T-taking my co-ah- my cock s-so well-“ 

Toby nodded at the praise “S-so- hah, ngh- so f-full-“ was all Ranboo managed to make out. Tubbo’s brain felt like it was turning to mush, the bark of the tree was scraping up against his back which most likely left scratches, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that. 

Ranboo started to slow down, pulling out about half way only to snap his hips into Toby. Between loud moans, he spoke “b-breed me- f- Nha~! Fill me wi-with your c-your cum~!! Please, baby, pl-fuck-!” His accent had become so thick but at least Ranboo could understand him as opposed to earlier

“I want t-to, god you’ll make su-such a good dad” Ranboo replies, leaning in to leave kisses on the others neck “I want to f-fuck you ov-over and over again until yo-“ Ranboo’s attempt at being vulgar had been cut off by a loud “Cumming~!” As Tubbo’s semen landed on his and Ranboo’s stomach. 

Seeing such a sight made Ranboo push one last harsh thrust into the other, spilling his seed into Tubbo’s stomach and making his swell up even more. After riding out his high, Ranboo slowly pulled out and watched as his cum poured out of the small teen, it was way too much for his body and there was nothing to keep it in.

Slowly, the taller male sank to his knees, holding Tubbo close so he wouldn’t scrape his back against the tree.

Both males were panting loudly. Ranboo realized then how uncomfortable his clothes were- all sweaty- and couldn’t wait to get home and take a shower.

This thoughts about getting cleaned were quickly cut off as Tubbo placed sloppy and tired kisses against his neck, nibbling and sucking every so often to leave the male with magenta marks. Toby could feel the other trace small shapes on his back with his long fingers.

“You-you know I..I can’t actually get you pregnant, right?” Ranboo asked, Toby paused before nodding slowly “Let’s just hope we’re wrong” he replied, earning a soft hum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted !!
> 
> Things to keep in mind moving forward-
> 
> •Penis sizes are 12 inches for SMP!Ranboo, 5 inches for SMP!Tubbo (unless stated otherwise)  
> •SMP!Ranboo’s blood is purple! Making hickies and his blush purple as well!  
> •SMP!Ranboo isn’t just half black half white, some of it blends and kind of makes him look like a cow  
> •SMP!Tubbo is half moobloom (unless stated otherwise)  
> •SMP!Schlatt is SMP!Tubbo’s father (unless stated otherwise)
> 
> Also, if you masturbate to my fics then you’re legally obligated to tell me 👀👀 (don’t be shy, that’s hot)
> 
> Also holy shit do you guys know how cool it is to see someone who’s books you enjoy left a kudos on your book !!!


	5. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request-
> 
> wilbur x tommy  
> tommy comes over to wilburs for whatever reason, near the end of the day tommy goes to shower. wilbur unlocks the door and sneaks in behind tommy. smut happens idk  
> kinks: incest kink (tommy calls wilbur bubba/wilby and wilbur calls tommy his little baby brother idk) and add wtv else u want! :)

Tommy had always looked up to Wilbur. He remembers when Wilbur was only 15 and he was 8, he saw the male smoking in his room with a cigarette he had stolen from his friend. Tommy thought it was so cool and he even had convinced Wilbur to let him try-

It also was the first time he was kissed! Wilbur had felt so bad after Tommy started to choke that to make it up to him, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips- at least, Tommy thinks that’s why he kissed him. Wilbur made him promise not to tell anyone and then it never happened again.

But now, 8 years later, Tommy was desperate to go visit his brother who had moved out. Wilbur was very against the idea, his reason was that Tommy was too much to manage. Eventually though he agreed but it was only after Phil begged him, he couldn’t handle any more of Tommy’s whining.

So the blond was stood outside his brother home with a bag holding all the items he’ll need for a week. He brought his hand up to knock on the door and waited. 

Wilbur eventually opened the door, he was wearing his usual jeans and sweater “Hey, come on in” he said as he held the door open for his younger brother. The teen smiled excitedly as he stepped into the house “Whys it so cold in here?” He asked, earning a “are you already complaining?” From Wilbur. 

After showing him up to the guest room, Wilbur leaned against the doorframe “My room is down the hall and the bathroom is right next door, don’t be shy about grabbing something to eat” he watched as Tommy went around unpacking his things. Truth be told, when Wilbur was younger he couldn’t help but have inappropriate thoughts about his brother. It was only when he was around 15-17, after that he forced himself to stop. The night he was caught smoking he couldn’t help himself at the pretty coughs that left Tommy’s throat, how his eyes watered a bit- he couldn’t help but wonder if that’s how Tommy would look after swallowing his load and without much thought- he kissed him. 

Wilbur was so scared that Phil would somehow find out so he made Tommy promise never to tell anyone and then he never did it again- despite every part of him wanting to feel the 8 year olds soft lips against his own.

But that was in the past, currently however he was having a bit of trouble as he watched Tommy bend over to put some things away. They were alone, no neighbors around to hear them. But what if Tommy didn’t want to? Wilbur wondered about how easy it would be to overpower the blond- when he realized how dark his thoughts were getting about his younger, teenage brother, he shook them off.

“Wilby?” Tommy said after seeing his brother staring at the wall with intense focus “are you okay?” Wilbur blinked and looked over at the younger, he nodded and smiled “Just lost in thought...do you want to watch a movie?” 

The blond put away his last shirt and perked up at the idea “Ah, yeah sure!” He really couldn’t wait to just spent time with the other and it showed with how excited he got.

Eventually, after three movies and more snacks than Tommy can remember, it got late. Wilbur noticed how dark it was outside after hearing Tommy yawn three times in five minutes. 

“You should probably head to bed, Toms- make sure you shower if you haven’t today” “I did, before I left home” Wilbur glanced over at the boy and gave him a look, after a few seconds Tommy sighed “Alright, whatever, I’ll go take a shower”

Tommy stood from the couch and stuck his tongue out at Wilbur before walking to his room. Pajamas..where’d he leave them.. after searching for a few minutes he realized he must have forgotten them “Hey, Bubba? I forgot my pajamas, can I borrow something of yours?” He called out “Uh, yeah! Just get in the shower, I’ll bring you something your size” he heard the brunet call back.

Tommy brought his red towel into the bathroom, the one Wilbur was letting him borrow while he stayed over. His bathroom looked nice, Tommy thought, much less chaotic looking than the bathroom they had while they were kids. He noticed the small bottle of strawberry shampoo on the counter- Wilbur mentioned that he bought that for the boy since he didn’t want him stealing his soaps. 

In reality, Wilbur just loved being able to hug the blond and smell the signature kid-like scent, it was a weird thing for him. 

Tommy slipped off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. In the mirror he examined all his scars he’s gotten- Tommy had always been an active kid. Next his socks were tossed off followed by his pants and underwear until eventually he was just naked. He struggled a bit with the faucet but eventually got it to the right temperature. 

As the warm water engulfed his skin and hair, Tommy couldn’t help but think about how calming the next week is gonna be. Just him and his big brother hanging out just like he wanted. He hoped Wilbur wouldn’t hate him by the end of the visit. 

Wilbur eventually stepped into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter “I’ve put it right by the sink, alright? And god, Tommy there’s a hamper for a reason!” He complained, getting a “Sorry!” In reply. Wilbur groaned and started to pick up Tommy’s dirty clothes, as he went to toss it in the bin, he couldn’t help but look up at the shower curtain. One thin thing standing between him and Tommy’s naked body. After a few seconds of thinking this over, he started to move without thinking before he knew it, his clothes were sitting in the hamper next to Tommy’s. 

Tommy’s eyes were closed as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He didn’t hear the hooks of the shower curtain clink together as it moved. Once the soap was out and he was able to see again, his body was quickly pressed against the cold tile of the walls “Wh- Wil-“ “God, how in the hell is your body so sexy?” The brother spoke “I...Wilby- let..let go- you’re sca-“ “Shut up.” Wilbur cut him off. He had both of the blond’s wrists pinned as he examined him. Fuck, why didn’t Wilbur do this before? That night with the cigarette, he should’ve just forced his cock down his brothers throat just like he thought about. 

Wilbur moved so he could hold both wrists with his one hand. Tommy’s wrists have always been skinny, better to grab. With his now free hand, Wilbur gently roamed it down Tommy’s waist and to his penis- to his surprise, the teen was already hard “Tommy, what’s this? So you want me to fuck you, is that it? I had the full intent to rape my baby brother and he’s getting turned on by that?” 

Tommy stayed silent because as much as he hated it, Wilbur was right. He wasn’t sure why. He knew he should hate the fact that he was pinned down by his *adult brother*! He knew he should yell for help or struggle but instead all that came out of his mouth was a soft “Y-yes..I want you to fu-fuck me-“ he was still a virgin but the idea of his brother fucking his brains out in the shower and stealing his virginity made him tremble slightly. 

Wilbur laughed and let go of Tommy’s wrists. He started to slowly pump the teen’s penis, making him let out soft noises. With the other hand, Wilbur gently wrapped it around the boys neck and squeezed. It wasn’t enough to restrict airflow but the pressure was definitely there. 

Precum was dripping down Wilbur’s hand, the shower water not reaching it so the brunet was able to peer over Tommy’s shoulder and watch the twitching cock as he continued “hn- mm, Wilby-“ Tommy moaned out “Good boy, such a good boy” from the way Tommy’s moans became a bit louder, Wilbur was able to note that the teen was into praise. 

This continued for a bit until Wilbur got bored “Turn around, on your knees” Tommy nodded and did as told. This was the first time he was seeing his brothers fully erect cock and god did it make him feel inferior. It was much bigger than his and he had a lot more hair than Tommy was able to grow. He looked up at Wilbur for instructions before receiving a small glare “Dont just stare, hurry up and take it down your throat” Tommy nodded and got to work. 

He licked the slit for a moment before gently suckling on the head. Wilbur was definitely getting annoyed by Tommy’s slowness which made the blond a bit nervous. Without much warning, he felt his hair grabbed harshly and the cock slam into the back of his throat. It was hard to breathe and Wilbur’s curly brown pubes were pressed right against his nose. Tommy wasnt even sure he could take half but this was way beyond he expected. 

After a second, his mouth started to get fucked. Wilbur started to thrust down the other throat letting out noises of pleasure “Ah- Fuck- what a pretty m-mouth you have T-Tom’s” he spoke to his baby brother. Tommy on the other hand, was starting to become a mess. His eyes were watering and he was desperate to inhale whenever he could. He gently wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s thighs as he tried his best not to pass out. 

Eventually, Wilbur slowed down and pulled out “G-get up, now.” Tommy coughed once he was able to, his throat felt like it was on fire yet his penis was dripping out precum like crazy. He wanted to be touched again, he desperately needed pleasure from the man who was just abusing his mouth a few second ago as if he was a toy. 

Tommy stood up, having to use the faucet for support. He was pushed against the walls again as Wilbur lifted up his leg “Should I prep you? Do you even deserve that, whore?” The blond quickly nodded, knowing it was going to hurt without him being prepared “Okay. Only because I don’t want to break you when we have a whole week left for fun” Wilbur connected their lips and wasted no time with shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn’t into being used like this.

He moaned out into the kiss as he felt a hand gently caress his penis before a finger was slid into him. He realized that the lube they were using was just his own precum- it felt embarrassing but it was their only choice.

Wilbur was enjoying this as well, being able to screw his brother was amazing. He was glad the other didn’t fight back but he wouldn’t of minded if he did. 

Tommy loved the feeling of the fingers inside of him but they did sting a bit, he moaned some more as after a few seconds, Wilbur slid in a second one. He was trying his best to focus on Wilbur’s words of encouragement “Good boy, taking my fingers so so well” 

After some time, he whined as Wilbur pulled his fingers out. He wasn’t left empty for too long however as out of nowhere, he felt his older brother slam his cock in. Tommy let out a loud gasp at this, making Wilbur whisper soft shushes “Shhh, shh, it’s okay, it’ll only hurt for a bit” 

Without allowing him too much time to adjust, Wilbur started to thrust. He could feel Tommy digging his nails slightly into his back “W-Wilby- Bubba- I-it hurts-“ “Stop complaining, it’ll go away in a second” Tommy should be angry that Wilbur was just using him, but he nodded and tried his best to quiet down his own whimpers.

Fortunately for Tommy, the pain soon turned to pleasure “Ahah, f-fuck-“ Wilbur laughed softly “You’re letting out slutty moans for me now, hm? G-good boy” he started to speed up, making Tommy even louder 

“Ngh, g-god- fuck- Wilby- p-please, more-“ Tommy found himself saying and because Wilbur was such a great older brother, he complied. His movement sped up as he searched for Tommy’s prostate- knowing he found it after Tommy let out “Fuck-! Y-yes, Bubba! Right th-there! Please!”

So of course he continued to abuse the male’s prostate, enjoying every single sound that left Tommy’s mouth. “I-I’m gonna cum-“ the blond said. The other male shook his head “No, baby, y-you can cum after me” Tommy whined at this, suddenly resenting all the pleasure he was getting. Wilbur could feel himself getting closer however so he was sure his baby brother wouldn’t have to wait long.

After all this time, he was finally able to get what he wanted. With one last groan, Wilbur shot his semen deep into Tommy’s ass, thrusting until he was fully done. Tommy couldn’t help but cum at the feeling of being filled.

The water was cold by now, Wilbur was sure they used up all the hot water. He slowly slid out of his brother and watched as he fell “M-My legs feel like jelly...” he mumbled out. Wilbur shut off the water and reached for Tommy’s towel “I know, but you were such a good boy...how about we get you dried off and into bed?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry this took so long and I’m sorry if some points seemed rushed.
> 
> Only two notes  
> 1) I’m surprised so many people have came to my books, I haven’t written anything like this before so it makes me so so so happy that you guys are enjoying this. I can’t keep replying to you guys but thank you so much  
> 2) I roleplay and it’s so hard to find roleplay partners who wanna do problematic roleplays (I wish I could just ask people on amino if they wanna roleplay Ghostbur raping Tommy but it isn’t that easy >:( ) so would you guys be down on joining a discord server? If we get enough people then I would love to make one 😳


	6. ||not a chapter||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jajuajsnsnjakkaa

You guys like jsjsjs  
It’s so hard because when you tell me you’ve masturbated to this fic my brain immediately goes to reply ‘good puppy’ or ‘I’m glad you like it, whore’ or some other fucking sexual thing but I don’t wanna scare any of you off :(

(We need like a sign that says I’m allowed to reply like that or something 😩)

Also might do the discord, it’s a 60% chance

ps, never be scared to leave comments. I read every single one and they make me so so happy. I’ve been fortunate enough to not get any hate and for that I’m really grateful. You all are so amazing and I value each and every one of you- to the 64 comments, the 282 kudos, and the 9548 hits. Thank you. 


End file.
